Wake up, my love
by Yumi-chan12
Summary: All of the problems Sasuke had caused her left Sakura wondering; how many times do you have to break your heart for it to be shattered? SakuraxSasuke. INVOLVES ALCOHOL ABUSE. MAY BE UPSETTING TO YOUNGER PEOPLE


Sakura looked at her boyfriend; he lay in a bed in the middle of a greyish white room, with wires and tubes jutting out of his arms, mouth and nose. Despite being naturally pale, his skin was now tinged with blue and there was dark circles under his eyes. She placed her hand over his; it was cold and clammy.

_Several hours ago..._

"_SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" The circle of people around the boy grew as the bottle of vodka slowly emptied. He had been drinking heavily all night and it was now well into the early hours. There were shouts and cheers of success as the last drop was drained, Sasuke lifted his arms and the now empty glass bottle and shouted something slurred in triumph before stumbling slightly then being dragged off by a few of his friends._

_A small, doll-like girl walked outside, laughing, she then caught sight of a certain tall dark-haired boy; the total opposite of herself. He was talking with a few others and laughing at Naruto. A slim, blonde girl ran outside and yelled; "EVERYONE GET OUT! SOME BASTERD CALLED THE POLICE!" there was a commotion as everyone tried to escape from the back-door, Sakura was rammed into various people as the crowd left, including her boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Sakura could smell the alcohol on him; "Ahhh Sakura, lovely, lovely love you, do y'know that?" she felt him sway and his words were difficult to figure out "God I feel like shite, Sak- Sakura I'm-" Sasuke vomited everywhere: He had turned a disturbing shade of yellowy-grey when a few policemen brandishing tazer guns ran outside, Sakura looked up at them, terrified as Sasuke collapsed against her._

_A few of them rushed over to the couple, taking Sakura away from her unconscious boyfriend, checking his pulse and then quietly talking amongst themselves one policewoman announced; "Someone call an ambulance! This boy has acute alcohol intoxication!" minutes later, there was a loud siren and a lot of panic, Sasuke was lifted onto a stretcher and into the ambulance "excuse me, would you like to come in the ambulance? You seem close to this boy." A paramedic had put an arm around the girl, Sakura looked at her and nodded, tears staining her face._

A tear fell down Sakuras' face, she tightly held Sasukes' hand, despite how cold it was. She had always thought that he was indestructible, despite how much harm he conflicted on his body: He got into fights, had motorcycle accidents, he used to smoke, he'd used heroin and he'd experienced a horrific childhood, but something as common as alcohol had made him look so fragile, it was like all the brave, cruel armour that kept everyone out had been stripped away, revealing the hurt and pain inside. Another tear streaked her face as a nurse walked in, he placed a sympathetic hand on Sakuras shoulder, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to move to the waiting room, the doctor has decided to perform gastric irrigation." She looked at him blankly, the nurse sighed "he's going to have his stomach pumped, to be honest this boy is lucky to be alive, most alcohol poisoning victims have died from hypothermia or inhaling their own vomit. He hasn't experienced a seizure but his heart beat has slowed significantly. All we can do is hope for the best."

The nurse led the sobbing girl away into the empty waiting room. Sakura sat there, she hadn't eaten for God knows how long, but couldn't stomach food, all she could think about was the love of her life. Eventually, she stood up and walked to the ladies room; splashing her face with lukewarm water, she scrubbed away at all the make-up covering her face- she wasn't used to not wearing any, she felt exposed, naked to the world. But really, without Sasuke, that is what she would become.

Sakura woke to doctors talking, she stood up shakily and padded over to her lovers' ward. Sasuke lay in his bed, looking even more vulnerable than she did; Sakura placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him, softly on the lips. It wasn't romantic, nor was it passionate, it was a dry, tear-stained kiss, but to her, it said everything she needed to say.


End file.
